


Splitting Hairs?

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Oikawa is supposed to be in charge so why does it feel like he's the one getting lectured?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Splitting Hairs?

“Forget it Oikawa, I am not discussing the crazed ramblings of a drug induced hallucination with you.” Bokuto glared at the psychologist.

Keiji smiled at Oikawa’s discomfort. He knew he was dying to hear what Bokuto had hallucinated during their last case. An unfortunate encounter with some dubious fungi on a pizza sent by their prime suspect in an attempt to kill him had sent Bokuto to the hospital. Fortunately Konoha had identified the species quickly enough to save him. 

Oikawa tried again. “Bokuto, the constructions created by the subconscious when freed from the normal controls by drugs can be extremely revealing. We may be able to explore the roots of some of your deep seated fears and emotions by taking such a journey.”

Keiji almost laughed out loud, that was exactly why Bokuto would never tell him.

“If I wanted to go on a trip Oikawa I’d nip down to the evidence rooms at the DEA. I have no wish to relive any of it is that clear.” His partner growled.

Oikawa raised his hands in surrender. “Very well, but we are missing a golden opportunity to 'boldly go where no man has gone before'.”

Bokuto looked at him. “Oh my God, last time it was Star Wars, Akaashi, now he’s trying Star Trek on us.”

Keiji frowned. “It would help if he got it grammatically correct. “It should be to go boldly, not to boldly go. It’s a split infinitive. A very basic grammatical error, which I wouldn’t have thought someone with your education would have made Oikawa.”

“I was quoting, Akaashi, those are the exact words on the title sequence.” Oikawa pleaded in self-defence.

Keiji looked at him, disbelieving. “Then the writers should have corrected it, what were they thinking of, allowing a solecism such as that?”

Bokuto grinned, “Probably that it sounded better Akaashi.”

“I take it this is a popular TV show?” Keiji asked Oikawa.

“It’s mega Akaashi, there’s several awesome movies too.” he smiled broadly and Bokuto just knew Oikawa had been first in the cinema queue for every one of them. 

“Then all the more reason they should be ashamed of themselves for perpetuating such an error to a mass audience. Just think how many young people will have been misled by that.” Keiji said scathingly.

A loud ringing in both their pockets sent the partners scrabbling for their cell phones whilst Oikawa looked on with resignation. They had totally avoided the discussion and now he was sure they were going to rush off before they were even halfway through the session. So far they had evaded every attempt of his to analyse their unorthodox relationship and remarkable success rate. Why the department insisted on putting them all through these compulsory psychological evaluation sessions was beyond him. It was clearly a waste of everyone’s time.

“And you couldn’t possibly send Daishou on this one?” Bokuto was asking in pleading tones. 

For one mad, rash, moment Oikawa thought he was actually going to stay.

“Oh I see, I guess I’ll have to go then, ok Komi.” Bokuto closed his phone. “Ready Akaashi?”

Keiji nodded and they both got up to leave.

“Why Daishou, Bokuto?” Oikawa couldn’t help his curiosity.

“Because the body has been found in a sewage plant, Oikawa.” Bokuto scowled.

Oikawa grinned. “Better boldly go then Bokuto.”

Bokuto just rolled his eyes.

As they left he heard Keiji mutter,” I just told him it was ‘go boldly’ why does he never listen Bokuto san?”

“Because he’s twelve Akaashi, because he’s twelve.”


End file.
